


Driven

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Steve likes to drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven

Steve never made a great passenger, according to Danny. He got antsy unless he had his hands on the wheel, his attention absorbed by the challenge of reaching their destination as fast as possible without breaking the rules of the road too badly.  
In the SEALS, despite Steve’s skills as a driver, there was always someone else to take the wheel, pilot the plane, steer the boat. As team leader, his job was to be one hundred per cent focused on running the mission.  
When he grabbed the car keys, Steve just felt he was making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mininanowrimo


End file.
